


What is the Heart?

by Fhujeth



Series: 15 Minute Sprints - Nationverse Headcanons (Body, Mind, Lifestyle, etc...) [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anatomy, Conversations, Headcanon, Mentioned Russia (Hetalia), Modern Era, Nationverse, Physiology, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: Lithuania and Poland have a really casual conversation about the human heart, and Lithuania remembers a nightmarish memory he's unsure of actually being a dream or not. (20 Minute Writing Sprint)





	What is the Heart?

“Do you ever wonder what happens to our heart or something?” Poland mused as he flipped through an anatomy book as he laid across his couch. “I mean, like our heart, or something, if someone removed it.”

Lithuania turned from the desk he was working at and nearly facepalmed at the question. He had a heart, but neither of them knew what they were, so the conversation Poland had been trying to bring up felt pointless. “I don’t know?” Lithuania blinked a few times. “I’d think it’d just turn to dirt like any other part of us that is removed.” 

Poland had always suggested they were golems of some sort but neither could agree on the proper terminology or idea that would work. There was a lot of them that didn’t match up with golems or other creatures known to be cast from dirt or clay.

“Huh…” Poland hummed, flipping through the book, “I mean if it’s a muscle you’d really think they’d have worn out by now…” He had no idea what he was saying but sometimes he just liked to think out loud.

“Heart, right?” Lithuania got stopped in thought and turned around quickly to turn off his computer monitor so the text on screen wouldn’t distract him. “Yeah, yeah.” He thought harder about the organ now as he remembered his own lessons in anatomy. “It controls the pulse and things, right?” Lithuania wasn’t an anatomy genius. He knew what a heart was and where it was but not much more.

Poland nodded, “Yeah! That one! I don’t know what purpose it serves for us but it sure is a thing.” He knew it pumped fluid through their veins and sped up when there was anxiety and… he just couldn’t really grasp the idea of why they had organs in the same manner of a human but he wanted to know.

Lithuania thought for a moment, a gruesome memory creeping into his head. “I feel like I’ve seen Russia’s heart before...” Lithuania pushed himself in his desk chair over towards Poland. “Like, literally Russia’s heart. In a box.” Lithuania tried hard to remember what he witnessed but he couldn’t quite figure out if it had happened or not. “It was probably a dream though. I just remember being asked to get something from the Kremlin and my eyes got distracted by a weird looking box.” He really could not tell if it had been a dream, “I opened it because I mean, I was curious.” 

“Oh?” Poland looked at Lithuania with intrigue now. “What happened?”

Lithuania shrugged and pushed himself back to his desk, “I saw a heart, beating, inside the damn box, and fucking put it down, got the documents I needed, and got the Hell out of there as fast as I could.” He shivered, remembering it. “Kinda fucked up to see a still-beating heart in a box, to be honest.” Even the ones he remembered pulling from a human’s body were not ‘still-beating’. “It had to be a dream because I know I’ve had some injuries where my organs were no longer inside me but.” He shivered again, “They turned to mud pretty quickly and to be fair I think they just kind of grew back…” He mused, “Never was my heart, though.”

Poland nodded. “Come to think about it. I don’t think I’ve ever had my heart just taken right out of me before either.” He thought back briefly on a moment he had been through. “Kidney, liver, bone, muscle.” Those he could remember having pulled out of him at some point, “Never my heart though.”

Lithuania cringed at what Poland said but shook it off. “Probably best not to think too deeply about this stuff.” He laughed it off, though the subject matter was quite heavy. “I need a drink after you mentioned this.”

Poland kept reading about the human body as Lithuania went back to his antique of a computer and kept working on whatever he was writing.

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't a dream, Lithuania. Also, I headcanon that the nations, none of them, have any idea what the fuck they are. They never did, maybe never will. Why was Russia's heart in the Kremlin and not inside Russia?


End file.
